No More Happy Endings
by Azucena17
Summary: Wait, Hermione has a cousin who is getting married? Hermione looks like Harry? As does Neville, Luna, and Draco? And all of them have the Potter name? Well they're in Forks and things are going to happen.
1. Chapter 1- News To Shock Us All!

Chapter 1- News to shock us all!

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic and I hope that you enjoy it. Flames are welcome as well as reviews. I own nothing everything belongs to my good friends J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. On with the STORY!

Hermione Potter walked down the hall of the apartment that she was sharing, for the time being, with her best friend and brother now in blood as well. After the war, Harry went to apologize to the goblins and they said to him that it was of no problem seeing as they just took the money to repair it out of his family's vault, not even causing a dent. Harry was shocked and they asked if he had received his inheritance that was left to him, making him Lord Potter. He was shocked when he found out that not only had his parents left him a Lordship title, but so had Sirius. In his will, Sirius stated that as a child Harry was adopted by him seeing as he knew that he would not have any children of his own. Stunned, Harry was mad. Dumbledore had never told him that he had money beyond that of what was in his trust fund. Then he looked at Hermione, who had came with him to apologize as well, and asked if he was able to adopt people into the Potter family as his siblings. When the goblins reply was positive Harry asked if he was able to floo call few people. Those people turned out to be Neville, Luna, and, surprisingly, Draco. They all became blood adopted that day. Hermione now has pure black hair that fell straight, she took on Harry's eyes, as well as taking on the features of an aristocratic. Instead of having a reasonable sized figure and bust, she now was petite with a b-cup. She had shrunk as well, where she once stood at 5'7", she now was 4'11". Luna could have passed as her identical twin if it was not for her eye color. Instead of green, Luna's eyes were Tiffany blue, they had once been a pale blue instead. Draco looked like Harry's identical twin in every way except for the eyes. Where his were once a steel gray, they now were they same color as Luna's. Even their height, 5'8", was the same. The one that was the same and different the most was Neville. He looked like Harry down to the eyes, except he had a height of 6'5", and broad shoulders. Out of all of them, Neville was the tallest.  
When asked about their names, they all said for Harry to choose a new middle name for them and they would hyphenate their last name, everyone but Hermione, that is. Luna became known Luna Foveat Lovegood-Potter-Black. Hermione's names changed to Hermione Sperare Potter-Black. Neville's new name was Neville Frater Longbottom-Potter-Black. And lastly Draco's name became Draco Casus Malfoy-Potter-Black.  
Back at the apartment, Hermione walked into the kitchen to see her sister and three brothers there eating breakfast. "Good morning everyone. Glad to see my pancakes aren't going to waste." She said as she sat down and pulled a few onto her plate.  
"How can these go to waste? Besides something came for you in the muggle mail. Before you ask, I stopped the boys from opening it. " Luna said, before taking another bite. Hermione finished eating her food before she picked up the extravagant envelope. Miss Hermione Jean Granger was written on the address. She had not been known as that for close to a year. Opening it and reading it caused her to let out a gasp and for her to drop both the letter and the invitation inside. 


	2. Chapter 2- Past Coming Back To Haunt Us

Chapter 2-Past coming back to haunt me

Hello every one! Azucena here. I would like to thank the three people who favorited and or alerted this story. A few things to clear up. Luna's middle name, Foveat, means cherish in latin. Hermione's middle name, Sperare, means hope in the same language. Neville's name, Frater, means brother. As for Draco's name, Casus, it means chance. I thought that because most of Rowling's spells were latin based then so should their names. Anyways, I, Azucena17, own nothing. Sadly it all belongs to the lovely ladies known as J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. I however do get to pull them off my book shelves and play with them. Now on with the STORY!

"Are you okay, Mya?" Neville asked his sister when they heard her gasp. She shook her head and walked over to the seat that she was sitting in when she was eating breakfast. Luna walked over to the letter that was still on the floor and picked it up. Ever since the adoption they have had no secrets from each other, so the others were shocked to her what the letter read.  
"'Dear cousin,  
I understand that you have been having a hard time in England for the past few years. However, if you are able to take time out of your ever busy schedule, Charlie would like it if you came to my wedding. It is at the end of June and I enclosed an invitation. If your not, I can at least tell him that I tried and you yet again disappointed us. Love your cousin, Bella Swan.' Did she really not understand that if contacted her or even came anywhere near her, she would be like all of our parents. Either dead or in St. Mungos." Luna was furious, ever since the adoption, the loony look that she used to have in her eyes was gone. She would get every once and a while, but it was because she was a partial seer. Not the kind that spit out prophecies, but the kind that had visions of the future.  
"Well, Mya, looks like there is only one thing we can do." Harry told his green-eyed sister. She looked at him like he had lost his mind. Both he and Draco chuckled. "Whats that?" She asked her brothers. Harry smiled, while it was Draco who answered, "Go to this wedding and tell that crazy ex-cousin of yours off. No one messes with us Potter-Blacks and expect to get away with it." Neville, who is the biggest of all of them, yet he still was the most shy, piped into the conversation.  
"Yeah, and while we are over there, you can throw around a few stories of what this cousin of yours was like as a child. Then you can flash the family name, take the in-laws out somewhere nice and see how well they behave. Can't have just anyone being associated with the Potter-Black name." Luna smiled at her big brother.  
"What a great idea, Nev. We could do that the first day there and we could go shopping while over there. Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Luna ran out of the room after setting the letter down to start packing for the three month trip. "We're really going aren't we?" Hermione asked her three brothers. "If Lu-Lu is packing, I guess that means I need to get to Gringotts. We're going to need somewhere to stay, and I really don't want to live in a hotel. Drake, you wanna come as well? Merlin only knows the house is going to have to fit your standards." Harry stated, making Nev and Mya laugh, while Draco exclaimed "Hey!" Harry kissed his sister's cheek, "Go pack and if there is any you need or to take that you don't have go and buy it. Use the family vault, Merlin knows we have enough money." With that they left. Hermione sighed as she seen Neville start to clear the table. That just left her with one thing to do, unless she wanted to ask her sister if she wanted to go on one last shopping trip. Besides, they all needed clothes for that dinner that luna and Neville wanted her to throw. And when you buy clothes, you need new shoes, and accessories, oh where is her sister? They had things to buy.

Thanks for reading. I know that they are short chapters, but I hope to make them longer. As for pairings I was going more for a Hermione/George, Neville/Susan Bones, Draco/Astoria, Luna/Blaise, Harry/Daphne. If there are any mistakes please excuse them. I am typing my phone and that is tricky. Reviews and flames are welcome.  
§Azucena17§ 


	3. Chapter 3- Shopping!

Chapter 3- Shopping!

Well thanks for all of the alerts, favorites, and for the first reveiws that I got from a guest and FLAMING-GECKO! Sorry the update took so long, school has started back up from spring break. I will try to update every Wednesday, Thursday and once a weekend. Expect the next chapter to be longer. I had promised this, but with three different teachers all wanting reports, it was all I could get done. Again I don't own either of these books, seeing as they belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. I am just able to use their characters in my own little world, write them down, and share them with ya'll. Now on with the STORY!  
Luna and her sister grabbed their coats and purses before they left. Leaving the Potter-Black house-elves to pack for them with specific instructions. But now they were walking down the streets of London looking at all of the window fronts. "What color dress do you want for the dinner? I was thinking I should get one in green to match my eyes, but I want the dress to be strapless and flowing. Almost as if it is made of water." Hermione asked her sister who was heading towards her favorite boutique.  
"I was thinking a Tiffany blue or Caribbean blue dress. One in the style of Anne Hathaway at the Golden Globe Awards. For Neville, I was thinking a mint green or light green dress shirt, light gray slacks and tie with a dark gray vest. Draco probably in an ice blue shirt, black shirt and tie, with a light gray vest. But for what Harry should where, I'll need help. I can't think of what goes with him as well as us." Luna sighed as she flipped through the rack that housed the men dress shirts. "Well for Harry, we could use a deep emerald green shirt, black slacks, tie, and a vest. Yet, the only thing that I am going to hate about going to the States, is not being able to see Fred everyday," Hermione told her sister as she pulled the shirt that they were looking for off the rack.  
" I know. I mean Blaise is always at our apartment, but now coming with you will mean that I will only get to see him when he is not busy with with the family business meetings. I mean don't get me wrong, I am glad I get to come with you on an impromptu vacation, I just wish my boyfriend could come." Luna pulled off another shirt, inspected it them put it back.  
"How about after we get the guys clothes her we could go to Stella Maccartney and find our dresses."  
Luna continued to browse the racks and find everything that she was looking for for her brothers. Afterwards they left and headed to Stella's where they found dresses and accessories that matched.  
"How about we stop for lunch, we can send a patronus to the boys to meet up with us." Luna suggested to her sister, Hermione agreed. She was hungry from shopping all morning.  
As they were waiting Hermione's mind drifted back to fourth year. The year when Ron had left Harry, to defend for himself. Hermione, always feeling closer to Harry than Ron, sided with him. They had nightly trips to the library and was always researching a way to come out of the Tri-Wizard Tournament alive. That was when they first came across Draco away from his usual gang of friends. He sat at a table close to them, and almost everyday they would see him there. Finally, Harry, being the Gryffindor that he was, went over to him and apologised for being such a jerk for the past four years. After that, they stopped arguing in the hallways, and Draco could be seen studying with them every night. Soon Neville was added to there group after they found a group of kids messing with him in the corridor. So he would sit with them at every meal, as well as in every class. Soon the students noticed that the once Hufflepuff Gryffindor had now became less self conscious of him self and hardly let anyone mess with. It wasn't until the next year that Luna joined there makeshift family of friends. She was found by Hermione crying with hardly any warm clothing on. It was a rainy day, so they knew she was cold. Hermione gave her her robe and led her to the library where Harry quickly became over-protective of her. From that day forward, Luna was never left without a friend.  
"Hermione is everything alright? " Luna asked her sister in concern.  
"Oh, what? Sorry, "Hermione said. She heard four different sets of laughter, letting her know that her brothers have arrived.  
"Well, we were about to order and the waitress has been waiting on you. We called your name like five times," Neville said with a smile upon his face. They spent their last afternoon that they had in London having fun. They would leave that night and then the next would be the dreaded dinner that it seemed only Luna and Draco was looking forward to. 


	4. Chapter 4- An Unexpected Ally

Chapter 4- An Unexpected Ally Hey everyone, Azucena here. I want to thank everyone who has viewed this story as well as alerted or favorited this story. Now I promised a chapter so here is the next one.  
Again I own nothing. It all belongs to the lovely ladies known as J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer, I just steal there characters and use them to fill my spare time. And on a note completely irrelevant to the chapter, I just found out I am going to an aunt again, yay! Well on with the STORY!

Hermione stepped out of the car that she drove with Neville in to there new house. Harry and Luna drove in the deep purple Bugatti Veyron Super Sports. Hermione, herself had drove a silver Aston Martin One- 77. Draco opted to drive by himself in the emerald green McLaren F1. Harry had told them not to go all out, but he also gave the assignment of getting cars for them to both Draco and Hermione. He knew full well that Hermione wanted to upstage her ex-cousin and Draco was raised getting everything that he wanted, price being no option. Well it still wasn't a problem and it never would be for his family and their families for generations to come. His money was making money faster than he could spend it. They all glanced up at the house.  
"Well if it wasn't for Astoria not being here then, I would say we move here permanently. Its less crowded." Draco said to his siblings. The all agreed but were wanting their spouse respectively. Standing im front of them was what could only be called a mansion. There was three floors and the house itself sat on two acres.  
"The first floor is the public area, the second floor is the private family and personal friend quarters, while the third floor houses our suites. Everyone has their own master room with permanent silencing charms in place. There is a potions lab in the basement. If we have muggle company, they they are to stay on the first floor, wizarding company may go up to the second floor. Now that I have explained everything you may go and explore the house. When you get to the third floor, look for the room that has a plague with your name on it." Harry told them all slipping into his role as head of the family.  
"Hermione, can I talk to you before we go in?" Harry asked. She nodded and approached him.  
"Is there anything that you needed?" She asked her brother. He looked at her.  
"I am concerned, this cousin of yours knew what you looked like as Hermione Granger. Now you look different and have the last name Potter-Black. I just don't want to have to do anything to drastic." He asked her. She smiled. He was always putting others first.  
"Its fine, we would just need to come up with a back story. My cousin and I have never meet in person, but my uncle knows that I am a wizard. If I were to tell him personally how I changed then he would except it. My uncle and I have always been close when I was little. We can have the dinner tomorrow night and to night I could go over there with you and talk with Uncle Charlie." Hermione told her brother her plan. Harry smiled at her.  
"That sounds good. That gives the rest of us to come up with a story that is sound and has evidence. I was thinking that you could be on your dad's side. The others are all just my siblings. If I had Blaise drop some hints in the right places, if someone was to look, then they would think that you were my adopted cousin or something. While you are having dinner with your uncle the others and I will come up with a better back story. Now, go check out the house and your rooms." Harry told her im a way that only he could demand it in a playful way. Hermione smiled and ran towards the house. Even if she had been adopted by Harry as his sister, her love of all things knowledge was forever present. She knew the first room that she would search would be the library. Hermione called her uncle earlier that evening and asked him if he would be able to escape- um...go out- for dinner in Port Angeles with her. He said that he would and that he was looking forward to seeing her again after not seeing her for so long. The last time that the met in person was the summer she had found out that she was a witch and had been excepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now here she was driving down his street to pick him up in her silver Aston Martin One-77. She just hoped that his reaction wasn't to much. As she pulled up to the familiar looking house, her uncle walked out wearing jeans and a worn leather jacket that had probably seen better days. His outfit pale in comparison to what Hermione was wearing, even if it was closely related, the prices never can close. Hermione was dressed in form-fitting silver skinny jeans, an emerald green wrap top and a black leather jacket that had been bought the and matched both her black leather ankle boots and her black leather purse housed multiple zippers in all directions. He walked up to the car and got in. 


	5. Chapter 5- Getting Ready For Tomorrow

Hey everyone! Azucena here with the next chapter. I realized my phone will only allow me to write small chapters, so guess that means shorter chapters but more of them! Anyways, I own nothing if I did I would have not have had Harry/Ginny or Bella/Edward. Now on with the STORY!

Dinner with her uncle in Port Angeles went well. He was shocked by how much she had changed, but when she explained about the war and later the adoption, he was on her side. She almosted cried tears of joy when that happened because of how much of an influence he used to be in her life because before she left for Hogwarts. When she dropped him off at his home finally, she was exhausted. She had told him about the dinner party that she and her siblings were throwing for the Cullens and her cousin and told him that both an invitation and a tuxedo will be left on his door in the morning. He was to wear the tux he was told and not say anything about the party. When Hermione walked into the house all of her siblings were lounging around the living room. Sitting on the couch was Harry reading what looked like Potter-Black bank statements, while Luna's head was resting in his lap and her feet were kicked up on the other ended of the couch that she was laying on. Luna was reading the Couture de Sorcière, the french, rich version of Witch Weekly. Draco was sitting in an armchair by the fire place reading the Potion's Monthly magazine that must have just came in the post. Neville was sitting at the piano, playing a song that sounded vaguely familiar to the song 'Heartattack' by the muggle singer Demi Lavato (who he was obsessed with). "Hey guys, I talked to my uncle and he will be here tomorrow and he is looking for us to humiliate this Edward guy. So I am giving everyone free reins during the questioning tomorrow night embarrass him, but not to where he realizes you are doing it." They all looked at her as she spoke and grinned in a way that could only mean trouble to the person that it is against.  
For the rest of the night, Hermione was clued into the background story of herself and getting everything settled for tomorrow night. In the morning, they were going to have a house-elf drop off the invitation into the Cullens mailbox as well as the tuxedo that Hermione and Luna were buying in the morning. Then it was spending the rest of the day getting ready themselves before greeting their guests and having fun getting one of them pissed off at them.

AN- Next chapter will not be on Saturday, but on Sunday. Sorry! As for the title it will be 'Embarrassing Dinner Parties'. Thanks for reading, please, please, please review! 


	6. Chapter 6-Dinner Part 1

Okay, so no matter how much I want to, I do not own anything. It is all owned by the two lovely ladies known as J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. Now on with the STORY! Hermione was jumping on the inside, for the dinner was in less than an hour. She and her siblings were all ready and now were just making sure that the finishing touches were done. She walked into the grand dining room to see it fully set and ready to let fourteen dine. She smiled, just for tonight they had butlers and footmen called so that no magic was used in front of muggles. Then, once the six course meal and dessert was served, they would retire to the ballroom, where Neville hired a small orchestra to play different songs for them to dance to. It will be just like the parties, they threw at home, except smaller. As the time of the party neared everything became clear that this was something that Forks, was not used to. The front yard was lit up so that their guests could see and the drive ended right at the door under an awning so that the Olympic rain did not ruin their outfits. Their neighbors, who were once known as the richest people in Forks because they could live in the above average sized houses nexted to the house that looked as if it was something that was dropped on the lawn out of the Hamptons. But when they say the lights on the lawn and in the windows, they knew that things were changing and something was going to take their little town by a storm like one they had never seen. "Mya, can you come and help me with my hair? The Cullens should be here soon." Luna yelled down the grand-stairway. Hermione smiled, no matter how many parties they go to, her sister would always need her help with her hair. She didn't mind and it gave her time to talk about the upcoming dinner. She glided into Luna's rooms and seen her sister dressed, with her makeup done and her jewelry and shoes on but her midnight black waistlength hair was left down waiting to be put up. Hermione walked over to her and at her through the mirror.  
"What is it you want me to do to it Lu~lu?" "I'm not sure, really. How about a French updo. One of the new ones, I am very particular to the French trends as you know." Luna told her sister. She smiled and got to work quickly so that they would be done by the time their guests arrive.  
Fifteen minutes later, Hermione and Luna were laughing and Luna's hair was finished when they heard the sound of new voices in their foyer downstairs.  
"Well, Lu~Lu, I think it is time that we go and greet our guests," Hermione stood from the chaise and offered her gloved hand to her sister to escort her down.  
As they walked down the grand staircase, they heard their brother, Harry, say "Ah, and here are my two lovely sisters. The one in the blue is Luna Foveat Potter-Black and the one in the emerald is Hermione Sperare Potter-Black. Ladies these are the Cullens and Mya's uncle and cousin. Their is the elders, Carlisle and his lovely wife Esme. Their daughters the blond, Rosalie and the pixie-like Alice. Then there is their sons the muscular one is Emmett, the blond is Jasper, and lastly is Edward who is engaged to Mya's cousin Isabella, who is standing next to him. The one yet to be introduced is Mya's uncle Charles." Well, now that we all know each other lets get started on dinner. The girls don't allow us to have a snack, so we are all starved. Please follow me to the dining room." And with that the five of us shared a look, we knew that this was going to be the best dinner they have hosted in a long time, and they haven't even made it into the dining hall yet.

AN- Hey everyone! This is going to be a two to three part chapter. I may do one in the Cullens POV. If you want me to review and let me know. Also I have a poll on my profile that is about wanting to know if anyone wants a chapter dedicated to the past/war seeing as in this timeline I changed a lot. Please vote and tell me in a review or PM if there is anything that you want from in this story. I already have most if it written, it's just a matter of typing it up that's giving me the hard part. School will be out on June 5th, so if by then it is not finished, then I will start after that typing more a week. So review and vote! Thanks.  
Azucena17~ 


	7. Chapter 7-Dinner Part 2

Hey everyone, I am sorry for the delay. I know that I missed a few of my updates, but I broke my phone and that is what I use to right now to type and upload this story. I cracked the screen badly and its hard to see, but I am trying. If you notice and mistakes please excuse it or tell me about it in a review. It may be longer between updates, but I have not abandoned this. As soon as I get my phone (hopefully soon) I will add two chapters as a reward to my faithful readers.  
I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight but if either J.K. Rowling or Stephanie Meyer is willing to sell it to me for the low low price of a dollar a book, I would gladly take them. Now on with the STORY!

We all were sitting at the ornate dining table and started to eat. I looked around and seen everyone sitting in the spots that Harry wanted them to. Across from Harry, who sat at the head of the table, was Uncle Charlie. Harry stated that he was showing his importance in Hermione's life. To his right was Carlisle and to his left was Esme. Next to the patriarch of the Cullen family, sat Emmett and across from him, next to the matriarch was Rosalie. Next to her sat Jasper and across from him sat Alice. Next to Alice sat the austere looking Isabella, next to Jasper sat the newly announced fiancè of hers, Edward. I was seated next to my cousin and Luna had the unfortunate seat next to the guy who looked as if he had a stick up his ass, also known as Edward. Next to me was my brother Draco and across from him and to the other side of my sister was our other brother, Neville.  
We were having a good dinner, with causal talk until Isabella asked the one question that her father told her not to. She was jealous of Hermione for her looks and her obvious wealth, not to mention the three hot guys that she was living with.  
"So, Hermione, which one of these boys is your boyfriend?" She said in a voice that reminded the five magical beings of a stuck-up pureblood. All of them laughed at the question.  
"I sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but my boyfriend is on his way here, as is the rest of my siblings significant others. The idea that I am dating on of my brothers is extremely hilarious to us." Hermione told her cousin who was shocked when they all started laughing at her. "Yes my fiancé should be here before you all leave so you will get to meet them." Harry told all of our guests, but before anyone was able to reply, Isabella interrupted.  
"How are they your brothers? I thought Aunt Jean only had one child." She said as if nothing in her life made sense. I smirked(something I picked up from Draco) and replied.  
"That is because I was adopted by my paternal aunt. She had already had these four, but when mum and dad were killed in the recent bombings, she adopted me. I had grown up with these four and had thought of them as siblings, and they did me. So we were glad it was finally legal, we were all happy, yet still grieving over the loss of two family members." I told her. She was stunned and I sent her a dazzling smile.  
"Now if we are done with shining a spotlight on my life, tell me how long have you two been together?" I asked looking at the pair. Isabella blushed and said, "About one and a half years." I raised one perfectly sculptured eyebrow at the answer.  
"So both of you are barely legal, not yet able to buy alcohol in the states, yet want to get married. Now I can't speak for Edward, but Isabella, just look at your parents who married straight out of high school. Didn't you wonder as a child why your mother lived so far away from your father? Do you realize that they moved so fast, and thought they we're in love, until one day they seen the real person behind the one they thought they were dating and couldn't stand them? Do you want to be the one to tell any children you may have that you thought you loved their father, until you saw the real him? That you were young and stupid and made the choice with your hormones instead of your heart?" No one said a word as she finished her monologue, not even her brother siting next to her with a smirk on his face as he watched his sister bring her cousin back down to reality. After a few minutes passed without a sound but utensils scraping plates, Hermione spoke again.  
"I don't really approve of marriage so young, but if you feel that he is the one then I have nothing left to say. But before I drop the situation, I have a question to ask the both of you. Are you pregnant, is that the reason your rushing to get married? If so, their are other ways to handle it than to throw away your dreams just to marry before having a child out of wedlock." Luna controlled her laughter by taking a support of wine. Both the faces of Edward and Isabella looked priceless. How she wished to have a camera.

AN: Thank you to all of my readers for being patient with me. I know that is the same question that Charlie asked Bella when they told him the news, but Hey its a small town, everyone will ask that. 


	8. Chapter 8-Dinner Part 3

I own nothing *sobbing into an old tissue* my ... vioces... said ...that ...it... belongs ... to... J.K. Rowling ... and... Stephenie Meyer. Now on with the STORY!

The look on Isabella's face was hillarious to almost everyone but the Cullens and Isabella.  
"No, I'm not pregnant!" Isabella exclaimed, blushing, at the same time that Edward said, "No, the both of us are saving ourselves for marriage." Hermione raised her sculpted eyebrow and stared at him. He started to squirm in his seat, he was not able to take the pressure of her gaze.  
"So, Edward, you only want to marry my cousin so that you can finally lose your virginity? You just want to bed her?" Hermione stated with a straight face. Edward looked as if he was just slapped.  
"No thats not why! I love Bella! But I want to wait, I was not raised to have sex before marriage." He looked as if he had something to hide, it was evident in his eyes that he had a secret that he didn't want anyone to find out.  
"How can the two of you be in love already? You have only known each other for less than two years? My fiancè and I have known each other since we were eleven, and we still are planning our wedding a year after we have been engaged, even though we are in love." Harry stated. Hermione smirked, she knew he would join in sooner or later. Now she just couldn't wait until Draco spoke.  
"Are you wanting to marry a girl in order to hide the fact that you are ashamed that you gay?" Draco said in a matter-of-fact voice. It looks like she had spoken to soon, now she was going to sit back and watch the show. Edward looked as if he was just told that someone just ran over his puppy. He started sputtering and tired to say, "I'm not gay!" But what he said was, "I'm (stutter) gay!" Luna, who sat next to him, was laughing.  
"He's gay. No wonder he got with your cousin, Mya, no one else could handle the fact that the guy they thought loved them was gay." Edward just sat there stunned. It wasn't only the Potter-Blacks laughing, but Charlie and most of the Cullens were to. He glared at his supposed siblings, they were suppose to be on his side.

When they all settled down, a Butler walked into the room.  
"Lord Potter-Black, your other guests have arrived." All of my siblings' faces, as well as mine,broke out with smiles. "Please see them to the ballroom. Let them know we will be there shortly." Harry said and the Butler nodded before leaving quietly. Harry stood up and smiled. We followed his action.  
"Let us all commerce to the ballroom for drinks and entertainment. Perhaps a little dancing as well." Everyone else stood, both Isabella and Edward looking embarassed.

~*Cullen's POV*~ They followed the Potter-Blacks down the hall. Jasper watched as none of them could contain their excitement. It was as if they were childrem waking up on christmas morning. We walked into a beautifully created ballroom with a huge floor to dance as well as a huge stage that could house a whole orchestra(which it did). Standing there was five people that they had yet to meet. A beautiful woman with long white blonde hair and crystal blue eyes dressed in a pale blue evening gown that they recognized to be an original Stella McCartney. Standing beside her was a redheaded male with light brown eyes and dressed in a black and white suit. On the other side of him stood another white blonde haired female. She was obviously the first's sister. But instead of blue eyes, she had violet purple. The next person was the only other male of the group. His dark skin and black hair stood out against all of his companions. Standing next to him, and the last person of them all, was a strawberry blonde haired woman with sea green eyes. All of the females had bodies that made even the vampires jealous of them. The males all had muscles in all the right places, leaving all of the vamps speechless.

~ pray for all of the victims of the tornado that hit in Oklahoma. Please keep the people of the Boston bombing in them as well. I wrote this chappy because I had a little free time. Please review!  
Azucena17~ 


	9. Chapter 9- Dinner Part4

AN: Thank you to all of my readers who have been patient and waited so long for this chapter. I know it has been almost a month since my last update, but I've had so much going on. I tried to update sooner, but then I was in the hospital. Now I am back, but I have classes that start in a few days so my writing time is being cut down. I also am working four days a week with the responsibility to raise my younger brother while my parents are almost always away. Enough of my excuses, I just want to say a late Happy 4th of July to all of the Americans and God bless to the families of the victims in Arizona. Remember J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer own these and if they are ever willing to sell them to me for under a dollar per chapter, I will gladly take them. Now on with the STORY!

"Everyone, I will like you to meet my fiancè, Daphne Greengrass. Luna's boyfriend, Blaise Zabini, Neville's girlfriend Susan Bones, Draco's fiancè, who is also Daphne's sister, Astoria Greengrass. And, last but not the least, is my brother in all but blood, who is dating Hermione, George Weasley." Harry stated. He walked over to his future wife and greeted her with a kiss. "Everyone, these are Mya's future in-laws, her uncle, and the bride to be, her cousin. We were just discussing the reasons for their fast-paced wedding plans. I mean, look at us, we've been engaged for almost seven months, and the wedding plans are just now falling into place." He stated. Hermione laughed, making a light chiming sound. Only Harry could make it seem like they were have a polite conversation, when in fact all of them were harassing Edward.  
"Yes, and my dear brother, with what the five of us females are planning, it will be the wedding of the century." Luna told him. Harry grinned his famous lop-sided grin.  
"How about we finish this evening off with a glass of chardonay and some dancing?" Draco suggested. Even though it was spoken as if everyone had a choice, they all heard the underlying message of 'Do it or ELSE'. Harry clapped his hands and the waiters came out of hidden doors with trays of drinks on their hands. Everyone took a glass and drank some. Neville walked over to the white grand piano that was on the platform. He sat and started to play a piece that sounded vaguely like 'Just Give Me A Reason' by Pink ft. Nate Ruess. Harry sat his drink down and offered the dance to his fiancè, with a grand gesture that only one with a title knows how to do perfectly. She curtsied with a flourish of her skirt, and he bowed. She took his hand and he led her to the middle of the room, her purple dress looking like a sea of sparkling lavender in the glow of the chandelier. Hermione leaned in and whispered to her boyfriend who nodded, and they both headed to ask different people to dance. George walked over to Susan, before repeating Harry's actions. At that same time, Blaise and Draco asked their significant other to dance. Hermione floated up to her uncle before she led him to the floor. All of it took less than 30 seconds and as Hermione was leading her Uncle around in the Vietnamese Waltz, she started to sing quietly.

AN: I hate to stop there, but what I have planned is bigger than my phone will allow. Next chapter will be up tomorrow, Wednesday at the latest. Reviews are encouraged.  
~Azucena17~ 


	10. Please Read! Authors Note!

To all of my lovely readers;  
I am extremely sorry for the delay in the update. The day after my last update, my best friend went into labor early. During the delivery of my god-daughter there was complications. My best friend, and someone I viewed as a sister for years, passed away. She was originally a single mother who had estranged parental relationships with her mother and her father, so she had a will written as soon as she received the news that she was pregnant. Having appointed me as the godmother, I was to be given full custody, no matter my age. She was only looking out for her unborn daughter. My goddaughter, Niquolette Zarea,l now lives with me and is almost a month old. I have finally gotten into a schedule of going to school and raising a child at the age of 17. I am lucky to have family to help me out, and friends who also have children, so that I know what I have ahead of me.  
I am planning on updating sometime soon. Please continue to read these stories and I promise I have not forgotten about them.

~Azucena17~ 


End file.
